


The King and his sex slave

by MidnightEmberBlack679



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEmberBlack679/pseuds/MidnightEmberBlack679
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I'm back with another story!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The King and his sex slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aladdin_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aladdin_Rain).



> Hi I'm back with another story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians.

[Jack's Point.Of.View]

It all started when I was ushered up at 1:00 in the morning,my hair and body got washed,I had Cologne on,once that was over I was lead to a room with a guy with a crown on!it was the king! I was told to strip,I did as I did I saw the king stripping too! I was scared


End file.
